The Dream
by Miragold123
Summary: After Jesse gets poisoned into an endless sleep, Lukas sets on trying to wake him up, but finds himself in his own endless sleep. (Was inspired by MJacobBarker's 'The Dream')
1. Chapter 1

Jesse stumbled upon the treehouse, exhausted. He attempted to walk towards his bed, tripping over his own feet. He fell at the leg of the bed, unable to stand crawl into the bed. He reached towards the cover a failed, his hand slammed onto the ground. He didn't even bother getting up. Jesse's eyes fluttered shut as he smiled, falling asleep

Lukas made it into the treehouse, noticing Jesse's unconscious body just laying on the ground.

"Jesse?" Lukas sat on the ground next to him, gently shaking him. Jesse's body didn't respond. "Jesse," he shook him slightly harder. No response. He snapped his fingers. Still no response.

Lukas took a bucket of water he had in his inventory and dumped it over Jesse. Not even a flinch. Lukas was about to admit he was dead, but he was certain he was breathing.

He frantically paced the room, waiting for the others. The trapdoor squeaked open as Jess and Petra climbed in. He ran over to the two.

"Oh, thank Notch you guys are here. Jesse... he won't wake up... and I tried everything I could think of," He explained, a stress look across his face.

The two gasped. "I-is he--" Jess began

"No, he's not dead." Lukas interupted her "He's still breathing"

"I think I know what is going on," a familiar voice sounded from under the trapdoor. The others faced the towards it.

"Radar? What's going on?" Petra asked.

"This has happened in the past. And it involves a lot of explaining. Someone grab Jesse, and follow me" Radar explained

 **Ha ha, alright. My first multi-chapter story that I am confident on finishing. Expect a lot of cliffhangers...**


	2. Chapter 2

The group followed Radar, Petra carrying Jesse

"You haven't tried everything," Radar said subtly

"What do you mean?" Lukas walked up next to him.

"He's been poisoned. And there is only one way to wake him up." Radar didn't bother looking towards Lukas.

"How do you know he was poisoned?" Lukas asked skeptically

"Because, as I said earlier, it has happened before"

The group followed Radar into a cave as he explained "A while ago, someone used the same poison on my brother. I didn't know how to wake him so I did some research, and found a manual for some machine. A kind of machine that would allow one to enter others dreams." He stopped and flipped a lever. Redstone lamps in the ceiling flickered on, revealing a machine.

The machine had two small pod-like chamber, one on each side, with a platform on top, for a power source.

He continued walking into the cave "So you can kill them in the dream to wake them up. By the time I had finished it, it was too late…" He stopped, furiously trying to keep tears from dripping down his face. Lukas placed a hand on his shoulder. Radar wiped his tears "My brother had died...But I think now would be a good time to try it."

Lukas stood in the right chamber, Jesse sitting in the left.

"So repeat the plan back to me" Radar stood across from the machine, Petra standing behind him, worried expressing across her face. Jess carried a redstone block over to the platform

"Find Jesse and kill him," Lukas responded

"And?" He gestured him to keep going

"Don't let him know I'm trying to kill him" Lukas said reluctantly

"Why?"

"Because the dream would become a nightmare...for me."

"Ready?"

Lukas shook his head no and Jess placed the block. His vision began to blur as he was losing consciousness.

 **Alright. I'll just leave you here until tommorow, when we get to the part I ACTUALLY want to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lukas awoke, face first, on the grass in a plain biome. He immediately stood up and looked around for Jesse. Lukas walked across the biome to an edge, realizing it was floating above the clouds. He turned around and noticed Jesse on a lower ledge of the island, slowly crossing a bridge, looking around the island.

Lukas jumped off the ledge he was on, landing in the grass in front of the bridge just as Jesse had made it to the side Lukas landed next to.

Jesse looked at Lukas, cocking his head to the side. "Lukas, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Umm..." Lukas thought "I was just in the neighborhood and...and I thought I'd stop and say hello" He smiled awkwardly. Jesse gave a skeptical look. "Hello"

"Hello" Jesse responded, still giving Lukas a skeptical look. Jesse slowly backed away and turned around, walking across the bridge again.

Lukas ran around a nearby mountain, which led to the other side of the bridge, running into Jesse again.

"You again?" Jesse sprouted an annoyed expression. Lukas hesitated a bit before punching Jesse in the face, knocking him onto the ground. Jesse stood up, an angered look among his face.

Lukas ran to a lower ledge of the island, running into Jesse once more. "What do you think you're doing?" Jesse nearly shouted

"I was just... punching the snow flakes and your face got in the way..." Lukas responded, not expecting Jesse to believe him.

Jesse glared at him. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He said with a straight face. He slowly walked towards him

Lukas slowly backed up, slowly approaching the edge of the island. "Y-you got the wrong idea. I-I'm trying to save you. You're dreaming!" He defended, his foot scraping over the edge. He stopped at the edge looked down behind him, noticing the clouds underneath him.

"I think I'd know if I was dreaming" Jesse growled angrily and lunged towards Lukas, who ran to the left, avoiding him. Jesse slid near edge, facing the clouds beneath him. He stood up and looked around for Lukas.

Back with the others, Jess, Petra, and Radar were watching Jesse and Lukas, their level of worry, rising.

"They're going to be okay right?" Jess asked Radar

"I certainly hope so" he responded

"I've been thinking. What if Lukas was to die in Jesse's dream?" Petra thought aloud

"Let's try not to think about that just yet" Radar responded, engulfing in fear

Lukas ran around the mountain, which went from being covered in snow, to made out of sand. He found a cactus and hid behinds, not noticing the pricks digging into his skin.

Jesse ran from behind the mountains, a maniacal expression on his face. "You can't hide forever!" He checked behind every cactus and dead bush he saw.

Lukas watched and Jesse frantically looked around for him until he ran out of his sight. Lukas sighed in relief and turned to look the other direction where Jesse obstructed his view. Lukas nearly jumped and ran for the mountain again. Running around it, he noticed it went from being made of sand, to being covered in grass and trees of various sizes. Navigating through the trees, he hid behind a tree.

He looked from behind the tree to see Jesse floating above the forest, demolishing every tree in sight.

 _Wait, this is a dream. And if this is a dream, I have power too._ Lukas thought.

Jesse had destroyed everything in the Forest, leaving the one tree Lukas was standing behind. He landed on the ground in front of the tree, slowly circling it.

He reached the side Lukas was standing. "Here's Jesse--" he said before almost instantly noticing the flashing block he held in his hands. TNT.

The block erupted in a white flash that blurred their vision.

 **Boi, that was fun to write. This may feel rushed, but it's only because I'm still recovering from writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse woke up with a jolt, almost immediately standing up. He noticed Jess, Petra, and Radar. "Jesse…" Radar caught his attention.

"I had the weirdest dream" Jesse said, looking around the cave.

"Radar, why isn't Lukas awake?" Petra asked

"What is this thing?" Jesse asked, noticing the machine he was sitting in.

"Jesse, what happened in your dream?" Radar was trying to get Jesse on topic

"What? Why?" Jesse faced Radar

"Just tell me!"

"Well, Lukas was stalking me, and we were talking. Then her punched me, so I chased after him. Then we were fighting, and then he had some TNT and…" Jesse drifted out of thought, looking at the ground

"You both died" Radar gasped. "Jesse…" Jesse looked up at Radar in acknowledgement. "You are going to have to travel into Lukas' dream"

Jess carried another block of redstone to the platform and placed it. "Remember Jesse, kill Lukas, and don't get killed" Radar reminded Jesse as he nodded in acknowledgement before drifting out of consciousness

 **Very short, I know, but… I'll make up for it...in 2-3 days...hehehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse woke up on a small island floating just above a small lake directly under a cliff of grass connected to a mountain made of stone, with a chicken pecking his side. He waved it off as stood up, the chicken falling off the island into the lake below.

As he stood up, he looked around, noticing a wave of arrows flying to him. He jumped off the island into water and ran in the direction the arrows were flying towards a ramp spiraling up the mountain.

As he ran up the mountain, the arrows pelted the side of the mountain, one by one, exploding on contact. This made him run faster up the mountain. The arrows pelting the mountain, closer and closer to him.

As he reached the peak of the mountain, a final arrow pierced the edge, right above Jesse's head exploding as he jumped on top of the mountain. Thinking there was was a flat surface on top of the mountain, he expected to land almost immediately after jumping, but the mountain was hollow and he ended up falling into the mountain, landing on a hard metal surface

As he stood up, he saw Lukas facing away from him, his arms behind him as he looked down.

"They found it, Jay." Lukas said. "Our secret hideout. Somebody snitched. I bet it was Radar. It's always Radar" He turned to face Jesse "Well, did you find it?" He asked him

"Um...find what?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"The Magic Chicken!" Lukas sounded aggravated. Jesse shook his head 'no'. Lukas turned around and looked down. "Finding that chicken would have been the way we could end this war."

"War?" Jesse asked.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Lukas turned to Jesse. "The war we've been in for the last 6 months." He paused. "Alright, I have another idea." He took a circular object out of his pocket and threw it at the wall. This opened up a portal. Lukas ran through the portal.

Jesse looked at the portal as Lukas dissapeared in it. Jesse just stood there in shock. An explosion rocked the mountain. This scared Jesse into running through the portal

The portal lead to a medium sized floating island where hostile mobs, littered everywhere, where enjoying some sleep. Lukas turned to Jesse, gestured him to be quiet.

The two snuck by a spider as another one of those arrows flew towards Jesse. It bounced off the back of his head, knocking him over and unconscious. The arrow then flew up in the air, before exploding, waking up every mob on the island.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse snapped back into consciousness a couple seconds after being knocked out. Lukas looked down at him.

"Jesse?" Lukas helped him onto his feet. Jesse looked to his side, noticing a blurred spider as he attempted to focus his vision.

"Jay?" This caught Jesse's attention. He turned to Lukas, attempting to process what he was seeing "Are you okay?" Lukas' voice sounded muffled to Jesse

"Where am I?" Jesse asked, continuing to look around

A hiss could be heard behind the wo. Jesse turned around, trying to focus on the growing green blur behind him. Before he could process what was going on, Lukas pushed the green blur off the edge of the island.

"Jesse, you were hit in the head. Are you okay?" Lukas tried to catch Jesse's attention once more

"I have no idea what is going on" Jesse said, confusion slowly building.

"You must have lost you're memory or something" Lukas said to himself. "We're in the middle of a war" he explained

"War?!" This certainly caught Jesse's attention.

"No time to explain, just follow me" he told him before climbing up the mountain. Jesse followed behind him as he climbed up the mountain.

Lukas ran past a creeper and punched it off the side of the mountain as he continued running across a gravel bridge as it fell apart behind him. Jesse ran around a creeper and quick squeezed through a thin crack in the mountain.

Lukas continued running up the mountain, sliding under a spider that jumped directly at him. As he reached a dead end of the mountain, be noticed a ladder, connected to nothing but thin air, reaching towards the top of the mountain. He quickly climbed it and reached the top before jumping off the the ladder onto a lower ledge as he barely reached it.

A large wooden bridge stood upright above a long fall to the bottom of the mountain. A zombie climbed up from the mountain on the opposite side of the bridge, and Lukas kicked the bridge. The bridge toppled over, crushing the zombie climbing the mountain.

Lukas ran across the bridge onto a small floating island that began a series of smaller islands. Lukas looked particularly toward the third island in the series, where a large parrot sitting on top of a cage was. Lukas jumped onto the series of islamds.

Jesse followed close behind. A dispenser out of sight, dispensed a series of arrows in his general direction. He jumped onto the series of islands while the arrows pelt, one by one, onto the ledge he jumped off of, each one exploding on contact. The force of one explosion was powerful enough to knock Jesse off the island. Halfway down the mountain, he was caught by Lukas, who was flying around, holding onto the parrot


	7. Chapter 7

The parrot carried Jesse and Lukas to the top of a mountain, apart of another floating island. It dropped them on an edge of the mountain and flew off in the opposite direction.

Jesse looked around the island, then to Lukas. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" He asked him

Lukas stared off the island, "We're all going to die in about twenty minutes." Jesse cocked his head to the side. "Unless the parrot comes back with a Magic Chicken" Lukas explained

"A Magic Chicken?" Jesse asked.

"There are hundreds of Explosive Arrows about to be launched. Their target is Beacontown. Only a Magic Chicken can prevent them from launching." Lukas sighed and turned to Jesse. "That parrot is our last hope. Let's just hope it finds one in time."

Jesse looked at the ground, trying to focus on something he was told, but he couldn't remember.

"What?" Lukas asked him.

"It's just...I feel like I'm supposed to do something very important..."

The sound of wings flapping caught them off guard. The parrot flew back towards them, carrying a chicken in its clutches. Time seamed to slow down for Jesse and Lukas. It sped back up as an arrow impaled the parrot, pretty much attaching it to the mountain before exploding.

Lukas walked over to the edge of the mountain, looking down into the distance. Jesse turned to him.

"Well... We're screwed." Lukas said.

Lukas took Jesse back through the portal. They climbed out of the mountain and walked to an empty field at the edge of a cliff

"What are we doing here?" Jesse asked him. "I mean, shouldn't we be in a bomb shelter or something ?"

"It's over Jay... We're all going to die. And I need to say goodbye to my army." Lukas replied. Off the edge of the cliff was an army of rabbits.

On the mountain, another dispenser dispensed an arrow. Jesse turned to the sound of a dispenser clicking The arrow, with a blunt edge, struck Jesse in the forhead, knocking him over.


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse stood up, remembering why he was in this strange land in the first placed in the first place. The machine. Radar, Jess, Petra. Waking up in the weird world. Getting struck by the first arrow. Falling off the island and getting saved by Lukas. His misson.

"Attention soldiers." Lukas called put to the army of Rabbits below him. "The following 6 months have been hard." Jesse turned to Lukas. "And you have all fought very bravely. "But sadly, this is the end. We have five minutes before they attack all at once. So basically, we're all fu*ed"

Jesse walked back towards the other side of the cliff, and ran towards Lukas, pushing him off the cliff.

Back with the others. Petra impatiently paced back and forth. Jess sat again the wall, hugging her knees, and Radar leaned against the wall, thinking.

"You know what we haven't figured out?" Jess asked, looking up at Radar. "Who poisoned Jesse in the first place?" As she was asking this, an entity was growing closer to them. "There must be a reason for it, right?"

Everyone's thoughts were interupted by the sound of footsteps. The three turned to the sound, and there stood Aiden.

Lukas and Jesse landed on a floating Gravel platform, the sky reddish black, across from eachother.

"J-Jay?" Lukas looked at Jesse, fear building.

Jesse charged towards Lukas. Lukas ran the opposite direction. As Jesse ran faster. Lukas turned to the left, causing Jesse to turn left. This ended up with the two running in circles.

On the other floating islands, the arrows pelted the each and every surface, exploding on impact, destroying each and every island.

"What do you want?" Radar asked Aiden.

With no response, Aiden charged towards the three

Lukas was running from Jesse. He stopped at the edge of the platform and faced Jesse. Jesse stopped as well.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Lukas asked. Jesse didn't respond. "You've been on their side... the whole time" Still no response. "Well..." he chuckled "You just missed you're one and only chance"

The Arrows struck the platform, causing the platform to fall. Peice by piece.

The two ran together, to a part of the island that wasn't falling. Lukas turned to Jesse and punched him. Multiple times. Each punch, knocking him closer to the edge. He went for one more punch, but Jesse dodged it. This threw Lukas off guard and Jesse punched him. Multiple times. Each punch, knocking him closer to the edge.

The sky was chaos. Arrows were flying, Creepers were raining, and Jesse and Lukas didn't even notice.

Lukas was very close to the edge. Jesse went for one more punch, Lukas jumped over him. Going for one last punch, Jesse jumped over Lukas, punching him off the cliff.

Lukas fell, falling next to a creeper. The creeper exploded, killing him and ending the nightmare, once and for all


	9. Chapter 9

Jesse and Lukas woke up, the machine they were in was knocked over. They noticed a trail of four different foot prints, exiting the cave.

"What happened in here?" Lukas asked Jesse.

Jesse looked around the room for any clues, but all he found was a golden hair clip, lying on the ground.

"And where is everyone?" Lukas looked around the room.

"Let's go find out." Jesse insisted.

Jesse ran out the cave, following the footprints. Lukas briefly followed behind. Jesse noticed Petra, Radar, and Jess looking at something just outside the cave. Jesse walked up next to them, trying to figure out what then were looking at. Lukas stood at the other side of the group.

Standing directly in front of them was Aiden, standing in front of a lever. He kicked the lever and a machine, similar to the one in the cave, this one, golden and only one chamber instead of two, came up from the ground.

"Do you like it?" Aiden asks

"I know what this is." Radar gasped. "It's a dream machine 2000. I remember seeing it in the manual."

"What does it do?" Petra asked him

"It puts everybody into your dream" Radar explained

"You're absolutely right" Aiden smiled

"Wait, so you're the one who poisoned Jesse? Why?" Jess asked

"You really think I would use a dream machine without someone testing it first?" Aiden smile growing more wicked. "My plan worked perfectly. I Poison Jesse, and let you idiots use a dream machine to save him. Smart right?" Everyone looked at him skeptically. "Anyways, enough talking. It's time…" he pulled a block of redstone out of his pocket. "...to dream" he threw it, the block landing on the platform, powering the machine. A flash of light erupted from the machine, knocking everyone unconscious.

 **Now for the only reason I wanted to write this in the first place.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse, Lukas, and Radar woke up on a small island, surrounded by nothing by ocean. The sky was littered with purple fog.

"What is this place?" Lukas asked

"It must be some kind of prison." Radar responded. Jesse paced across the island.

"Where are the girls?" Lukas thought aloud

Jesse looked off the edge of the island, noticing something in the water. "Hopefully somewhere safer…"

Radar looked through the fog, noticing an object in the water floating towards them. "Guys, look!" He pointed to the object. Jesse and Lukas walked over to the other side of the island. As it floated closer and into view, it revealed itself as a raft-like platform.

The three jumped onto the platform. The platform moved the direction it came from. It took the three between a statue of Aiden and a column, each made of chiseled quartz. The three looked up in admiration of the detailing of the statue. As they passed the statue, they reached a door that seemed to be attached to nothing but the fog. The platform stopped right at the door and the three ran through it.

The door led to a long corridor that ended at a cliff. The purple fog turning to sand and dust. Attached to the edge, was a rope. The opposite end of the rope couldn't be seen, so Jesse, Lukas, and Radar climbed across it. Underneath them was nothing but s the sand, flowing through the air.

The rope connected to the top of a small cave. Inside the cave was another, smaller platform. The three stepped on top of it and it took them to what seemed like the hill that sat behind the Order Hall. Jesse ran over the hill. "Oh no…"

The Order Hall was nowhere to be seen. It was just… gone, non existent, not even there.


	11. Chapter 11

In the skies above the forest, sat the Temple. Aiden's face plastered right above the entrance. In the treasure room, were Jess, huddled in a corner, and Petra, pacing back and forth throughout the room. The doors were locked, giving them no way of exiting.

"Hello ladies," A familiar voice entered the room. Jess stood to her feet and her and Petra walked towards the door.

"Aiden, What's is going on?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, what are we doing here?" Petra asked as well.

"This is my dream. And in my dream, I am a king. And every king needs a queen…" he faced Jess, grabbing her hand, "...and a servant…" he faced towards

Petra.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Jess shouted, pulling her hand from his grasp. "Jesse and Lukas will come and save us! I'm almost certain of it!" Tears nearly began flowing down her face.

"Jess, Follow me" Aiden demanded as he walked out the door. Jess hesitantly followed. He lead her to the edge of the Temple, a small cluster of gravel and stone separating them and the skies beneath them. "No one is coming for you." Aiden explained. "It looks like we'll be together. Forever. But, if you really want to go, you could always jump. But… just so you know… You _won't_ wake up."

 **This entire chapter hurt to write so… I cut it short.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would love to cut this chapter in half but it would be way to short...**

On the ground, Jesse, Lukas and Radar stared at the empty section of the forest where the temple used to be. "Guys," Radar started, getting the attention of Jesse and Lukas "I've been thinking. My brother was killed by the same poison Aiden used on Jesse… I bet Aiden tried his plan once before. But he poisoned my brother instead of Jesse. Which then resulted in my brother's death."

"So...Aiden killed your brother…" Jesse asked

"Yes. If we get a chance, I'd like to be the one to kill Aiden" Radar suddenly said, the other looked at him as if he was insane or something.

"That is 'if' we get a chance" Lukas said, shocked st Radar's comment.

Jesse looked around the forest, for any clue of where the temple could be. He looked up, seeing an object floating above them. "Is that what I think it is?" he exclaimed

Meanwhile, in the temple, Jess, uncomfortably holding a bouquet of flowers, and Aiden stood across from each other, Gill standing between the two in a wedding-like fashion, while Petra, unable to move, with an angered expression across her face, and Maya, sitting next to her.

Gill spoke "Do you, Aiden, take Jess to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he faced towards Aiden. Aiden nodded. Gill faced towards Jess. "Do you, Gill, take Aiden to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"N-no!" Jess shouted, throwing the bouquet on the the ground in anger. "I-I can't! I won't!"

Aiden sighed. "Petra" he gestured her to come of to him. Petra walked over, nearly engulfed with rage. "What do yo-" before she could finish her sentence, Aiden slapped her across the face. Petra went to punch Aiden before her hand froze, inches from his face as he smiled. She gasped, trying to move her hand with no success. Aiden stepped to the side. Petra unfroze, continuing her punch, she ended up tripping. She landed on the ground and looked up at Aiden in fear. Aiden faced Jess and chuckled

"Now, let's try this again"


	13. Chapter 13

For how this chapter ends, I'm totally not sorry

Jesse looked up into the temple floating in the sky, wondering how how the three would get up there. Radar sat in the grass next to Jesse, hugging his knees to his chest, trying to think how they'd get out of this mess. Lukas paced back and forth, trying to also figure out how to get out of this mess, before tripping over a lump in the dirt. Radar looked up and Jesse looked down at Lukas, both noticing the abnormal bump in the ground.

Jesse dug the lump up. Underneath it was a chest. He opened the chest and pulled out a pair of wings.

"That's definitely an elytra" Radar adjusted his glasses.

"But there's only one" Lukas pointed out.

Jesse thought for a second. "I have an idea"

Jesse ran towards a cliff, the elytra on his back. Lukas and Radar standing on a ledge just below the cliff. Jesse jumped, diving down the cliff. As Jesse dove, Lukas grabbed his leg, as he was pulled off the ledge, Radar grabbed his leg and was also pulled off the ledge. As Jesse approached the water at the bottom of the cliff, he leveled himself out, Radars feet barely scratching the surface of the water.

Jesse pulled up, speeding towards the temple. As he approached it, he held out his hand to grab a surface to land on. His hand scraped the bottom of the cobblestone. He slowed down before falling back to earth. As he fell, Lukas and Radar let go, his elytra breaking off his back. All three of them falling towards the water beneath them. Radar landed feet first, Lukas dove into the water, and Jesse landed directly on top of the water, slowly sinking into it.

The three began swimming downward, into an underwater cave. Inside the cave, that was drained of water, a massive cluster or mobs stood between them.

"Jay, what do we do" Lukas whispered to Jesse.

"We fight" Jesse said, charging towards the mobs. Lukas and Radar did the same.

Lukas ran towards an Enderman, which picked him up and threw him across the cave. He stood up, and charge towards it again. Jesse circled a zombie and pinned it to the ground before driving his fist through its back, the zombie disappearing in a puff of smoke. Radar diverted a creeper through a wave of skeleton, the creeper exploding, causing many simultaneous poofs and puffs of smoke. Lukas running past a spider, punched it, causing it to disappear as well.

A small creeper charged towards Jesse. He charged towards it as well. He kicked it, sending it towards a much larger creeper. Both creepers, and the few remaining mobs in the cave, exploded, rocking the cave.

"Good work guys" Radar smiled, unaware of a large stalactite sitting directly above him, breaking off the roof of the cave. Jesse and Lukas noticed this, but before they could warn Radar, he was gone, a stalactite buried in the ground in his place.

#Sorrynotsorry


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the unnecessarily short chapter**

Aiden left the room, Petra snuck out behind him. He proceeded to walk outside and sit on the edge of the temple. Petra slowly walked towards him. Aiden heard her footsteps and stood up, facing her. He crossed his arms in disappointment. Without hesitation, Petra pushed him. Aiden slipped, falling off the temple. He grabbed the edge of the stone, trying to pull himself up. Petra looked own at him.

"Y-you wouldn't kill your king, would you?" Aiden nervously chuckled. Petra rolled her eyes and stepped on his hands, causing him to let go, falling to the forest beneath them. Petra's vision fades to white

Outside of the cave, Jesse, Lukas, Jess, and Petra woke up. The looked at Aidens body sitting in the machine. No movement. Their eyes focused on Radar. No movement as well.

Jesse, by himself, stood in front of a memorial, similar and next to Reuben's.

"So sorry for your loss" a familiar sounding female voice says behind him. He turned around to face it. Maya and Gill.

"Are you sorry for ours?" Gill askes

 **AND… WE'RE DONE. That was...That was fun.**


End file.
